Kurt Hummel's Unexpected Breakdown
by mangaxanime101
Summary: Every bully, jock, or even the people who avoided confronting the situation at hand expected Kurt Hummel, the school gay, to break down sometime. Just not like this. Kurt Hummel hysteria. Just to warn, whole lot of unrequited Kurtofsky.


I apologize for the lack of updates on TGOKEH. I'm not going to make excuses, so I'll get started to avoid disappointing you all further.

Every bully, jock, or even the people who avoided confronting the situation at hand expected Kurt Hummel, the school gay, to break down sometime.

Just not like this.

"Sorry Kurt. I wish I could come to school today. I blame my brother for spreading the sickness." Mercedes said guiltily into the phone, coughing rapidly, voice hoarse.

"It's okay 'Cedes. Don't talk. I'll see you on Saturday." Kurt said. Luckily, Blaine was coming to pick him up at two thirty, so he at least had that to look forward to.

He hung up right afterwards to be greeted with a bright red slushie to the face. He quickly ran to the bathroom. Just because he was used to the sting of it didn't mean he was immune to it.

On a particularly bad day such as today, he couldn't help but cry as he cleaned himself, remembering the jocks' hateful faces.

The routine would be simple. After he was done, he would simply fix his hair and walk out as if nothing had happened.

Classes would consist of dumb jocks throwing hateful messages full of things like. "Fag" or "Prissy" when the teacher isn't looking.

'Don't these idiots have any other words in their vocabulary?' The irony is evident as the little voice in his head goes, 'They're right. You're just a wimpy, prissy, faggy, fairy who has a creepy sixth sense with his mom.'

It takes him all of second period to push it out of his head for the millionth time in his life.

At lunch, some boys, not even jocks, take his tiny lunch and throw it in the trash-can before sneering at him.

He gets by without lunch.

Before fourth period, he gets slammed into a bunch of lockers like a conveyer belt. Karofsky or Santana aren't anywhere in sight, so the torture goes on.

Afterschool was the last straw.

He skipped fourth period, wanting to look nice for his and Blaine's date.

It figures when he finds Azimio and other football lugs drinking in the back, by the bad dumpster. The good dumpster is, surprisingly, the one they dumpster toss people in. This one always smells either like rotten fish or someone dumped a dead body here and it's been decomposing for ten years.

"What are you doing back here, fag?" a guy, who Kurt recognizes as Strando asks.

They all appear to be dead drunk and wasted.

That's probably why when Kurt scoffs and starts to walk away, a boy named Lucas punches him square in the nose.

Kurt hears numerous shouts of approval and suddenly he's a human punching bag.

He's hears a bell ringing and either school just ended or they just beat him up that much.

"Hey! Get away from him!" he hears someone shout.

"Shut up! We're putting the order back in this school." Kurt heard Azimio shout back.

He's still in the middle, getting beaten up, forgotten.

Or so he thought.

"Get… off… of… him!" he says, shoving numerous guys off at one time.

Kurt can see the mystery person clearer now that he's right in front of his face.

It's Karofsky.

Karofsky. The guy who two months ago, would've joined in on this punching fest. He idly wonders where Azimio went, but assumes he's either unconscious or he ran away.

Yet, he's crying. Whether it be from the sight of Kurt's blood flowing everywhere or from the sight of Kurt Hummel, the sarcastic, witty, fashionista extraordinaire suddenly so weak, Kurt would never know.

"Kurt. Kurt. Don't die. Please." Karofsky said in between sobs.

All Kurt could do was cry and laugh hysterically while he waits for the impending death.

"Kurt! Please, get it together. Help's coming. You'll make it."

The laughter still persisted.

"Please Kurt. Don't give up… I love you. I love you. I love you." he admitted, tears continuously streaming down his face.

Eventually, help arrived, but Kurt had gone unconscious. The laughter had stopped.

But it was more uncomfortable than before.

The next day, Karofsky requested that the students that beat Kurt up not be suspended yet. He wanted them to be present for a special assembly. He specifically invited his boyfriend and the whole of New Directions to be onstage as well.

Surprisingly, the school agreed.

"Hi. My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm from Dalton Academy. I'm Kurt's boyfriend." Oddly enough, the football jerks were too scared to boo at Blaine.

"I hear that some of you beat Kurt up. I came from that kind of environment, but I transferred to Dalton. I was sheltered. I had no idea how bad things could get from Kurt's side of the story. It makes me wish even more that I hadn't run away. I hope you all realize the percentage of gay teen suicide around the world. All of you, including the people who just watch in terror, are contributing to that. Now, Dave Karofsky has a few words to say." Blaine said, calmly stepping away from the mic and crying in Rachel's shoulder.

"I know all of you know who I am. I was infamous for being the biggest jerk around. I bullied everyone just because they were different. Although, I'm different too, I don't think I'm ready to say why yet." he shared a look with Blaine as he said this. "Kurt helped me accept that. I hope you all know that Kurt is probably going to get farther than any of you who just blow off everything and save it for another day. Shit. What's wrong with me? I'm crying again. I'm not supposed to cry over him." Karofsky said, wiping the sudden tears on his jacket. "I was the one who saved him and went with him to the hospital. He lost 17% of his blood. His dad and Finn are probably there along with his step-mom. He has to stay there for two months while all of you go on with your normal lives! How do you think that that's right? That it's fair?" Karofsky demanded in tears, gaining slience.

"He is the strongest, smartest, most talented and moral person I know and this is what he deserves?" he yelled into the audience.

"And this is all of your faults. Except for these people onstage with me and the people at his hospital bed, who fought against it. In fact, did you know that when I told Finn, he broke out into tears saying that it was all his fault and he collapsed. People had to carry him out! Blaine, he ran to the hospital, which is a city away. He ran on foot because his friends were borrowing his car. Plus, less than five minutes later, those friends came as well. All of New Directions took carpools to drive to the hospital immediately. These are all honorable people. They tried to make it alright for Kurt." Karofsky said.

The entire audience had a wave of guilt washed over them and all of the people onstage went to the choir room for the rest of the day to cry their eyes out.

Yes, every single person expected him to break down by maybe transferring, fighting back, trying to turn straight, even suicide.

But definitely not hysteria.

There need to be more Kurt hysteria fics. They break my heart. Which is a good thing.


End file.
